Blade Tigrerra
Blade Tigrerra is a Bakugan, and the evolved form of Tigrerra. Information Description Blade Tigrerra evolved from Tigrerra. Standing on her hind legs, Blade Tigrerra can judge the right moment to pounce on foes. Blades all over Tigrerra's body gleam with menace to intimidate her foes. When provoked, Blade Tigrerra’s strong, sharp fangs can shred an opponent in an instant. She is also very agile; in Bakugan: New Vestroia Blade Tigrerra was able to dodge numerous attacks from both Aluze and Macubass. The toy Blade Tigrerra can be pulled to extend the Blade Tigrerra's width. When everything but Blade Tigrerra's tail and legs are folded she looks like a scorpion. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Runo Misaki's Haos Tigrerra became a Haos Blade Tigrerra after evolving. She took on this form when she and Runo went to the Doom Dimension, in an attempt to rescue Dan and Drago. When she and Runo were forced to battle a younger version of Dan and Lars Lion, she was almost defeated. Fortunately, Runo was able to confess her feelings, which allowed Tigrerra to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. When Dan was battling everyone to help Drago evolve, Tigrerra wanted to battle Drago but was afraid that with Shun and Storm Skyress before them, she may not get her chance, so she requested that they battle first, which everyone was okay with. She lost however. She has been in multiple battles since then, mostly in order to restore Vestroia. She stayed in this form up to the point where she must return to Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia In the first epsiode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Blade Tigrerra is seen as one of Baron's Bakugan battling with Mega Nemus against Viper Helios. She was defeated trying to defend Baron's Guardian Bakugan, Mega Nemus. Blade Tigrerra was later turned into a statue and stayed there for most of "New Vestroia." Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are being turned in to balls by the Dimension Controller, you can see Blade Tigrerra in the background. Later she is freed along with the rest. Runo and Mira used Blade Tigrerra and Magma Wilda against Mylene's Macubass and Lync's Aluze after the Resistance travels back to Earth. However, Tigrerra lost defending Wilda against Macubass with the ability 'Hyper Velocity Fang.' Before the rest of the Brawlers tried assaulting the Alternative Weapon System after Spectra did, she and Hammer Gorem announced that, due to they're not evolving like the others, they wished to stop brawling because they considered it foolish to put their partners in danger. It is unknown where she was during Gundalian Invaders, as neither Runo or Tigrerra have appeared. She is most likely alongside Runo. ; Ability Cards * Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponents ability, and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Lightning Shield: Adds 50 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. * Lightning Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerra. * Shade Ability: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. * Hyper Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saber Glowcer: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tigrerrra. * Metal Fang: Adds 400 Gs to Blade Tigrerra. Trivia *In her ball form she looks like Battle Ax Vladitor. *Since Preyas is returning to the series, she may return as well. *Blade Tigrerra has a fishing rod, which was seen at the end of the first half of New Vestroia before she returned to Earth. This makes her the second Bakugan to have an item. The first is Elfin, who has her tiny parasol. *When Tigrerra opens & uses her wrist blades, it is similar to Wolverine using his claws in X-Men. Game The Haos version has 550 G in the BakuBox.The Ventus form has 580Gs in the season 1 booster packs. Gallery Anime File:Blade_Tigerra_Ball.JPG|Blade Tigerra in Sphere mode File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigerra in real mode File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra. Blade Tigrerra when she evolved.JPG|Blade Tigrerra when she evolved roar.PNG|Blade Tigrerra's Roar File:Heliostigrerra.PNG|Blade Tigrerra being held and attacked by Viper Helios. Runo in Blade Tigrerra's shoulder.PNG Runo and Blade Tigrerra.PNG blade.PNG bladetigrerranewvestroia.PNG|Blade Tigrerra in New Vestroia Blade Tigrerra Fishing.PNG|Blade Tigrerra fishing Picture 2000.png Picture 3777.png blade Tigrerra.JPG 1252281.jpg Game File:DSC00016.JPG|Subterra Blade Tigrerra File:Flip_Darkus_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Flip Darkus Blade Tigrerra 96CAEK8FVW.jpg|Subterra Blade Tigrerra Tigrerras card.JPG 3503705282_9ef90b1cfd.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 1a Maria Moliner (21).PNG HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (17).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (41).jpg Video Game Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Video Game Bakugan_profilelarge.jpg|Blade Tigrerra in ball form. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Battle Brawlers